Die Odaliske
by Sainz de Rouse
Summary: Erik's Odaliske bleibt doch noch bei ihm und nicht nur für eine Nacht ...
1. Chapter 1

**Die Odaliske**

**Title: **Die Odaliske

**Autor: **Sainz de Rouse

**Beta: **Rippenkitten/Taube

**Pairings: **Erik & ******

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Rating: **NC-17

**Warnungen: **Detaillierte sexuelle Handlungen

**Inhalt: **Eriks Odaliske bleibt doch noch bei ihm und nicht nur für eine Nacht …

**Zeit: **Eriks Zeiten in Persien (1852).

**Wichtig: **Ich versuche mich so gut wie möglich ans Buch zu halten. Kein ***** End.

**Disclaimer: **Alles gehört, in erster Linie Susan Kay, da ich es in ihrem Buch hineinarbeite, dann noch natürlich Gaston Lerous und Andrew Lloyd Webber. Mir gehört nichts. Schade. Aber da kann man nichts machen. Aber dafür gehört mir der Schund den ich hier hinfabriziere.

**A/N: **Seid gegrüßt Phantomsüchige Phans. Ich dachte mir ich schreibe mal eine Fanfic, in der Zeit als Erik in Persien war. Ihr kennt doch alle die Stelle mit der Sklavin, die Erik als Gattin geschenkt worden ist, nicht wahr? Nun, wie wir alle wissen hatte er sie wieder zurückgeschickt und sie musste am nächsten Tag, qualvoll in der Folterkammer sterben. Tja, und da mir das so nicht gefällt, sagte ich zu mir: „Was nicht passt, wird passend gemacht!"

Ich hoffe das euch das Ergebnis gefällt. Reviews würden mich natürlich sehr freuen und anspornen, weiter zu schreiben. Über Berichtigungen würde ich mich ebenfalls freuen, denn ich habe null Ahnung von Persien. Ich nehme mir natürlich das Buch „Das Phantom" zur Hilfe. Aber sehr hilfreich scheint es auch nicht. Oder es liegt daran das ich es nicht lese, sondern nur so schnell drüberrutsche. ^^

Ne im Ernst, gelesen habe ich es bereits, doch ist es schon Monate her und direkt überm Harem und die Verhältnisse mit Haremsdamen steht ja nicht viel drin. Sollte ich mich irren, würde ich mich freuen, wenn man mich darauf aufmerksam machen würde.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!

**Kapitel 1**

Es war 1852 als ich vom meinem Schah in die Hände meines neuen Herrn, meinen Gatten, übergeben wurde. Es war erst vor ein paar Stunden als ein Eunuch, vom Schah geschickt, in das innere Heiligtum der Khanum kam. Der Serail war das Reich der Khanum, eine exklusive Welt, deren heimtückischer Einfluss den Hof durchzog wie eine Wolke giftigen Parfüms. Traditionell war es ein Ort bitterer Rivalitäten, erstaunlicher Verschwörungen und heftiger, gewaltsamer Tode. Die gegenwärtige Khanum war eine Kraft, mit der man rechnen musste, eine gut aussehende, energische, kluge Frau, die wusste wie sie ihren Sohn am vorteilhaftesten gängeln konnte. Sie leitete den Harem mit rücksichtloser Despotie, machte die drei Hauptfrauen des Schahs zu schüchternen, unterwürfigen Wesen und regierte mit eiserner Hand die Konkubinen. Sie verbrachte ihre Tage damit, Zuckerpflaumen zu essen und gelegentlich eine Wasserpfeife zu rauchen, und aus purer Langeweile hatte sie einige verhängnisvolle Kabalen ausgeheckt. Ich glaube, bei Hof gab es keinen Mann, der sie nicht mehr fürchtete als den Schah selbst. Wie der Rest des Hofes war ich es von Herzen leid, die Launen der Mutter des Schahs zu befriedigen. Allah sei Dank das Ich ihr nicht oft gegenübergestanden war, denn die wenigen Male waren solche Qualen, wie man sie wohl nur der Hölle zuschreiben würde. Eine Haremsdame wurde wegen jeder kleinen Unachtsamkeit geprügelt. Und ich wurde bei jeder Begegnung mit ihr geprügelt. Ich war froh dass der Harem aus sehr vielen Frauen bestand und sie sich nicht auf mich konzentrierte. Am meisten traf es wohl die drei Hauptfrauen des Schahs.

Die Khanum war schön, herzlos, intrigant und seit vier Jahren die Macht hinter dem Thron, sie würde unser Leben weiterhin mit ihren Kapricen beherrschen, bis ihr Sohn sich von ihrer mütterlichen Dominanz befreite. Bedauerlicher Weise gab es dafür keinerlei Anzeichen. Der Schah hatte drei Hauptfrauen und zahllose Konkubinen, doch keine Frau im Harem hatte sich als fähig erwiesen, aus dem Schatten der Khanum herauszutreten, um deren heimtückischen Einfluss herauszufordern. Wir alle hatten Angst vor „_Der Dame"_. Der Eunuch wurde in diese verschleierte Welt labyrinthischer Gänge, marmorverkleideten Bäder und gedämpften Flüsterns, von der Khanum empfangen. Er teilte ihr den

Auftrag mit, sie solle eine Haremsdame auswählen, als Geschenk für den geheimnisvollen Magier, der nicht nur als Unterhaltung der Dame, sondern auch als Architekt für den Schah diente.

Er war ihr selbsternannter Racheengel, der schon viele Babi – Abweichler getötet hatte. Anfangs im Zweikampf wie ich hörte, später in seiner, extra für die Khanum gebaute Folterkammer.

Ich war noch nicht lange hier im Harem, ich wurde erst vor ein paar Monaten dem Schah vorgestellt, und so kamen mir die Gerüchte um den Magier fast wie Legenden vor, die man sich erzählte um nicht der Langeweile zu erliegen. Ich hatte ihn bisher nie gesehen, nur von ihm gehört. Anfangs kam ich mir sehr hilflos im Harem vor unter den vielen fremden Frauen, die zum gleichen Zweck da waren wie ich. Ich lebte immer mit der Angst für einen Mann ausgewählt zu werden, denn ich wollte es unter keinen Umständen. Ich will nicht sagen das es mir hier nicht gut ginge, gewiss viel besser als je zuvor, und ich fühlte mich sehr wohl, doch war mir nicht sehr wohl als man damit begann mich zur Konkubine zu unterrichten. Doch während der paar Wochen, die ich nun als ausgebildete Konkubine hier verbrachte, machte ich mir die Illusion, das ich wohl nie ausgewählt und immer hier leben können würde. Aber heute war das geschehen, wo vor ich immer Angst hatte. Die Khanum war nicht wie sonst, an mir vorbeigelaufen, sondern blieb vor mir stehen und befahl den Eunuchen, von dem sie begleitet wurde, mich zu den Dienerinnen zu bringen, und ihnen aufzutragen mich zu Recht zu machen. Als ich merkte das sie nicht das Mädchen neben mir meinte, wie ich zu Anfang gehofft hatte, sondern mich, schlug mir das Herz wie noch nie in meiner Brust. Ich fürchtete es würde mir gleich zerspringen. Die Dienerinnen führten mich in eines der zahlreichen Bäder, wuschen mich gründlich, vor allem im Genitalbereich, was mir wie eine Folter vorkam, wuschen meine Haare mit duftenden Ölen und ließen mich nicht einmal mehr mich selber abtrocknen. Danach brachte man mir schöne Kleidungsstücke, die ich unverzüglich anziehen sollte. Eine perlenbesetzte Hose, ein dünnes, wehendes Hemd und zahllose Armbänder, Halsketten und Ohrringen, die bei jeder Bewegung klapperten. Meine Hände wurden mit Henna verziert und meine Augen mit Antimon umrandet. Nach einem kurzen erlaubten Blick in den Spiegel hätte ich mich unter normalen Bedingungen gefreut. Doch nun verabscheute ich meine Schönheit, wegen dem Zweck für die sie dienen sollte. Kurz bevor die Sonne im Begriff war völlig am Horizont zu verschwinden, wurde ich von einem Eunuchen und dem Daroga Nadir Khan zu den Räumlichkeiten meines neuen Herren gebracht. Unterwegs trafen wir auf eine der vielen Katzen, die an uns sorglos vorbeilief. Ich sah ihr sehnsuchtsvoll nach. Ich wünschte ich wäre auch eine. Als solch eine könnte ich ein unbeschwertes Leben führen. Die Katzen waren überall im Palast und füllten die Räume mit dem Gestank ihres Kots. Es galt als Privileg, von einer der königlichen Katzen angepinkelt zu werden – man durfte weder angewidert aufschreien noch davonlaufen. Tatsächlich habe ich mal von einem Höfling gehört, der lieber die Schöße seiner Jacke abschnitt, als die schlafende „Glorie des Königreiches" in ihrer Ruhe zu stören. Die Katzen hatten ihre eigenen Diener und wurden in mit Samt ausgeschlagenen Käfigen getragen, wann immer der Hof reiste. Einige der besonders begünstigten Tiere bezogen sogar Pensionen. Männer waren schon für wesentlich geringere Vergehen ins Gefängnis geworfen worden als dafür, dass sie auf den Schwanz einer königlichen Katze getreten hatten. Die Siamkatze, die Liebste des Schahs, trug sogar ein Juwelenbesetztes Halsband, ein Geschenk vom siamesischen König. An diesem Hof war es wahrlich eine ernste Sache, sich eine Katze zum Feind zu machen. An der Tür meines neuen Herrn, hielt der Daroga noch einmal inne und atmete tief durch. Ich realisierte nicht das ich das Selbe tat.

Aufgeregt und ein wenig zitternd brachten sie mich hinein. Die Wohnung, die ich nun wohl zusammen mit meinen Gatten bewohnen sollte, gehörte zu den feinsten des Hofes. Es war, als sei ich in ein geheimnisvolles Schloss eingetreten. Alles war in rot gehalten, auf dem Boden lag ein üppiger persischer Teppich, weiches gedämpftes Kerzenlicht und sein starkes Aroma von Duftölen und Räucherwerk machten die Atmosphäre drückend, und eine seltsame, schwere Lethargie senkte sich über mich. Und dort war er. Mein Herr. Er saß zwischen Kissen wie auf einen Thron, einige Meter vor uns. In krassem Gegensatz zu der Üppigkeit seiner Umgebung war er von Kopf bis Fuß in schwarz gekleidet, und sein Gesicht war völlig hinter einer weißen Maske verborgen. Das vermittelte den Eindruck von dunkler Macht, von kalter, überirdischer Majestät; es war als träfe ich auf einen der alten mythologischen Götter. Unwillkürlich fielen mir seine Finger auf, die außerordentlich dürr waren. Sie waren buchstäblich unmenschlich lang und bewegten sich mit einer anmutigen Gewandtheit, die merkwürdig faszinierend wirkte.

Zuerst sah er mich verwundert an, wusste wohl nicht, dass sein Geschenk eine Odaliske war. Eine Sklavin des königlichen Harems, die ihre Ausbildung als Konkubine abgeschlossen hatte, aber noch nicht zum Dienst auf dem königlichen Lager erwählt worden war. Es gab keine größere Ehre, die der Schah einem bevorzugten Diener erweisen konnte, als ihm eine Haremsjungfrau als Gattin zu schenken. Als der Daroga seine, offenbar, eingeübten Worte stammelnd vorgebracht hatte, herrschte tödliches Schweigen im Gemach.

Er starrte mich mit einer Gier an, welche die Maske nicht verbergen konnte, und sein plötzliches, überwältigendes Verlangen war schockierend in seiner wilden Intensität. Als er dann zum Daroga aufblickte, geschah das mit bitterem Hass, was ich nicht verstand, doch war es mir eigentlich egal. Ich wollte so schnell wie möglich von hier fort. Am liebsten wäre ich wieder bei meinen Eltern, auch wenn ich dort damit rechnen müsste zu verhungern. Alles war mir recht, wenn ich nur nicht diesem furchterregenden Mann zur Verfügung stehen müsste. Ich zitterte am ganzen Leib, ohne es zu beabsichtigen. „Bringt sie her", sagte er. Seine Stimme klang wie ein raues, metallisches Krächzen und ließ mich instinktiv in die Arme des Eunuchen zurückweichen. Doch half es nichts, ich wurde durch den Raum geschleift und zu seinen Füßen niedergeworfen. Er stand langsam auf, beugte sich vor und zog mir den Schleier fort. Meine großen, mit Antimon umrandeten Augen starrten in unverhülltem Schrecken zu ihm auf. „Wie alt bist du?", fragte er grob, was mich zusammenzucken lies. „Fünfzehn, Herr", antwortete ich, meine Stimme war kaum zu vernehmen. „Hat man dir gesagt, was von dir erwartet wird?" „Ja", flüsterte ich. „Sehr gut. Ich habe gesehen, was sich hinter deinem Schleier verbirgt, meine Liebe. Jetzt wirst _du_ die entsprechende Ehre haben. Komm her und nimm mir die Maske ab." Ich rührte mich nicht und verharrte kniend zu seinen Füßen. Als er das sagte fielen mir wieder die Geschichten über sein hässliches Gesicht ein, die mir die anderen Frauen im Harem erzählt hatten. Was wenn sie wahr waren? Ich erschauerte. Ich wollte nicht daran denken. Ich wollte ihm nicht die Maske abnehmen, aus Angst, weil ich nicht wusste, ob mir wirklich das Grauen begegnen würde. Ich wollte fort von hier. „Wenn du mich jetzt zurückweist, dann weist du den Schah selbst zurück", sagte der Mann vor mir fest, was mich noch einmal erschauern lies. „Wenn du dich wehrst, werde ich dich mit Gewalt nehmen und dich dann zur Hinrichtung in seine Hände geben. Wenn du aber freiwillig für diese Nacht zu mir kommst, so schwöre ich dir, dich bei Morgengrauen freizulassen. Mit einer Nacht kannst du dich für den Rest deines Lebens freikaufen und die Mittel erwerben, es in achtbarer Geborgenheit zuzubringen. Und vielleicht wird die Nacht schließlich gar nicht so schrecklich, wie du fürchtest…." Nun horchte ich auf. Würde er sein Versprechen wirklich halten, würde ich drauf eingehen? Täte er es, könnte ich endlich meine Eltern aus der Armut holen, was sie sich schon immer erhofft hatten, seit ich hier war. Und ich könnte endlich fort. Fort aus dem Harem. Fort vor der grausamen Khanum und fort vor diesem Mann, der mir mehr Angst einjagte als alle anderen Menschen in diesem Palast. Als er sich niederbeugte, um mir seine Hand zu reichen, wich ich zurück und presste mit einer flehenden Geste meine hennagefärbten Hände aneinander. Was war los mit mir? Das war die Chance meines Lebens und ich wusste, dass ich sie niemals wieder bekommen würde. Ich musste nur diese eine Nacht mit ihm verbringen. „Du willst lieber sterben, als mir beizuliegen?", fragte er mit schmerzlichem Unglauben. Nein, schrie es in meinem Innersten, doch wollte es nicht so recht nach außen dringen. „Du willst lieber sterben?" Nein, schrie es abermals in mir und schien in meinem Kopf viel lauter als zuvor. Ich brach zu seinen Füßen, mit einem wilden, hysterischen Schluchzen, zusammen. Nicht fähig sein Geschäft einzuwilligen. Warum konnte ich nicht antworten? War ich so erstarrt? Oder wollte mich Allah tatsächlich schon zu sich holen? Abrubt wandte er sich von mir ab. „Bringt das Kind fort", sagte er. Nun war mein Schicksal, durch meine Unfähigkeit zu reden, besiegelt. Mein Schluchzen wurde heftiger und mein Herz schien zu zerspringen, so intensiv schlug es. „Offenbar haben Sie den Brauch nicht verstanden, Erik", flüsterte der Daroga. „Das Mädchen ist ein Geschenk des Schahs, ein persönliches Zeichen seiner Wertschätzung. Wenn Sie es so zurückschicken, ist das ein unverzeihlicher Verstoß gegen die Etiketten, eine Beleidigung, die Ihnen niemals verziehen würde." Neue Hoffnung keimte in mir auf. Wenn ich nicht selber einwilligen konnte, so schaffte es vielleicht der Daroga mir das Leben und das meiner Eltern zu retten. „Bringt sie fort", erwiderte er tonlos. „Sagen Sie dem Schah, dass ich kein Verlangen nach mannbaren Mädchen habe. Sagen Sie ihm, ich sei … _unfähig_ … von einem solchen Geschenk Gebrauch zu machen. Verdammt, sagen Sie ihm, was immer nötig ist, damit es nicht bestraft wird." Eine Welt brach zusammen. Wie konnte er mich nur in den Tod schicken. Mir war klar, egal was der Daroga sagen würde, ich würde sterben. Ob von dem Schah oder durch die Hand der sadistischen Khanum. Einmal musste ich es versuchen einen Ton aus meinen Stimmbändern zu lassen, sonst würde ich bald vor meinem Schöpfer stehen und meine Eltern wären den Tod geweiht. Der Eunuch wollte mich schon hinaus zerren als ein hysterisches „Nein!" aus meiner Kehle drang. „Was nein?", fragte der Daroga und der Mann mit der Maske wandte sich mir wieder interessiert zu. „Ich bleibe", flüsterte ich und hatte schon angst, dass es niemand hören würde und sie mich doch noch zum Schah führen würden. „Wirklich?", fragte der Mann. Hoffnung klang in seinem Ton mit. Warum, wusste ich nicht. „Also gut Mädchen, du hast richtig entschieden", sprach der Daroga und verließ zusammen mit dem Eunuchen die Räumlichkeiten.

Fortsetzung folgt …


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kapitel 2**_

_Über Teheran hatte sich die Nacht gesenkt, doch statt es zu bewundern, stand ich nun meinem Herrn gegenüber. Ich wusste nicht so recht was ich tun sollte. Meine Ausbildung als Konkubine hatte ich erfolgreich beendet, aber wenn er mir keine Anweisungen gab, wusste ich nicht ob ich jetzt anfangen sollte oder nicht. Ich sollte ihm ja die Maske abnehmen. Aber galt es jetzt immer noch? Er stand nur da und sah mich verwundert an, und doch mit Verlangen in seinen Augen._

_Ich blickte immer weiter in seinen Augen und verlor mich langsam in ihnen. Sie waren schön und spiegelten viele Gefühle wieder, die ich nicht so recht einordnen konnte. Ehe peinliches Schweigen sich im Raum breit machen konnte, holte ich noch einmal tief Luft und ging langsam - unbewusst darauf bedacht, dass ich ihn nicht erschreckte - auf ihn zu. Dicht vor seinen Körper, der eine geheimnisvolle Macht auszustrahlen schien, hob ich zögernd meine Hand um ihm die Maske abzunehmen. Für einen Moment kam es mir so vor als wäre er gerade aus seiner Gedankenwelt zurückgekehrt und wolle erst der Berührung ausweichen. Als wüsste er im ersten Augenblick nicht von wem sie käme, oder als denke er man wolle ihn schlagen. Kurz bevor meine kleine zierliche Hand seine Maske berühren konnte, hielt er mich am Handgelenk fest. „Nein, ist schon gut. Du brauchst sie nicht abzunehmen." Ich nickte ihm furchtsam zu. Nun bemerkte ich das er mich mit seiner knochigen Hand berührte, wollte erst zurückweichen, doch merkte ich, das es sich nicht so schlimm anfühlte wie ich zunächst gedacht hatte. Sie war rau, was wohl die Arbeit als Architekt bestätigen mag, aber auch sanft und warm. Wir sahen uns noch eine Weile in die Augen, dann ließ er meine Hand langsam sinken und ließ von ihr ab. Ich wusste nicht direkt warum, aber ich ging einen Schritt zurück, damit er mich besser in Augenschein nehmen konnte und nahm den Schleier nun ganz von meinen Schultern. Ich war wie von Sinnen. Es fühlte sich an als wäre eine fremde Macht über mich. Kam es von ihm? Ich zauderte nicht lange und zog mir auch langsam und andächtig das grüne durchsichtige Hemd aus. Meine unzähligen Armbänder klingelten bei den Bewegungen meiner sonnengeküssten Haut. Bei dem Anblick meines, nun völlig nackten Oberkörpers, stieß er ein Keuchen der Überraschung aus. Ich konnte nicht sehen wie er mich noch gieriger ansah, mein Blick war die ganze Zeit über abgewannt, aber spürte ich es deutlich. Ich wurde langsam wahnsinnig. Wusste einfach nicht was ich machen sollte. Sollte ich mich ganz ausziehen? Sollte ich drauf warten bis er anfängt oder was sagt? Ich wünschte er würde endlich was tun. Scham überzog mich und ich begann auch gleich meinen wohlgeformten Busen zu verdecken und weiterhin stur auf den Boden blickend. „Nicht!", sagte er wie ein Künstler dem man seine Inspiration verdecken wollte. Seine großen Hände umfassten meine Handgelenkte und führten sie langsam von meinem Busen fort, bis sie ganz nach unten gesunken waren. Noch immer sah ich weg, bis ich seine Finger unter meinem Kinn spürte und sie mich zwangen ihn wieder in die Augen zu sehen. „Du bist wunderschön!", sagte er mit einer rauen Stimme und blickte mir tief in die Augen. _

_Der gierige Blick dieser reglosen Augen hinter der Maske machte mich sehr nervös. Es lag etwas Reptilienartiges in der Reglosigkeit dieser schwarz gekleideten Gestalt, etwas, das mich an eine Kobra denken ließ, die gleich zubeißen wird. Ein Schauer durchfuhr meinen Körper, nur wusste ich nicht ob durch Angst oder wegen etwas anderen. Vorsichtig nahm er mich bei der Hand und führte mich in seinen Schlafraum, dass nur durch einen roten Gazevorhang von diesem Raumbereich getrennt war. Er achtete nicht auf den Weg sondern sah mir die ganze Zeit nur in meine Augen. Und ich erwiderte den Blick. Nicht wissend warum, doch ging es nicht anders. Ich konnte nicht von ihm ablassen, obgleich ich am liebsten fort gelaufen wäre. _

_Als wir vor dem großen Bett zum stehen kamen, stand er etwas hilflos da und blickte mir noch immer in die Augen. Mir schien er war noch nie mit einer Frau so nahe. Er schien nicht direkt zu wissen was er machen sollte. Aber konnte das sein? Gewiss hatte er sich schon viele Frauen genommen. Doch warum hatte er mich nicht dann schon längst in sein Bett gezwungen? Pure Verwirrung machte sich in mir breit. Aber konnte nun auch nicht hier stehen und mir das Hirn zermatern. Ich musste irgendetwas tun._

_So beschloss ich vorerst anzufangen. Meine Hände öffneten ihm sorgsam den Umhang und streiften ihn von seinen mageren Schultern. Sein heißer Atem streifte mein Gesicht und ich spürte wie er sich langsam aber sicher beschleunigte. Mit wild klopfenden Herzen fuhr ich fort, nahm den Saum seines Hemdes und zog ihn langsam nach oben. An seiner wenig muskulösen Brust musste ich innehalten, da er seine Arme nicht hob, damit ich es ihm endgültig ausziehen konnte. Erst wusste ich nicht so recht was ich tun sollte. Sollte ich den Saum wieder sinken lassen, warten bis er sie doch noch hob oder ihm darum bitten? Doch mir kam es absurd vor ihm darum zu bitten. Und eigentlich war es uns verboten, Forderungen an Männer zu stellen. Noch immer sah er mir in die Augen, wobei ich einen Schock bekam bei dem was ich in ihnen las. Es war nicht das Verlangen oder die Begierde mit denen er mich zweifellos ansah, nein. Es lag auch Dankbarkeit in seinen Augen. Das verwirrte mich noch mehr. Weshalb die Dankbarkeit? Wenn nicht ich, hätte er auch eine andere Konkubine geschenkt bekommen. War ihm das nicht bewusst? Ehe ich mich entscheiden konnte, was ich nun auf Grund seiner Verstocktheit tun würde, kam er mir zuvor und hob seine Arme. Ich zog ihm das Hemd über den Kopf, ließ es fallen und erlaubte mir nun ihn einen Augenblick in Augenschein zu nehmen. Sein Oberkörper war dünn, fast mager, aber auch ein wenig muskulös, was wohl verständlich war, da er ja als Architekt für den geduldsarmen Schah arbeiten musste. Unbeholfen stand er nun vor mir. „Darf ich dich berühren?" Erstaunt und ungläubig starrte ich ihn an. Hatte er mich das gerade wirklich gefragt? Oder gaukelten das dämmrige Licht der Kerzen und der Duft der Öle meinen Sinnen etwas vor? „… natürlich." Schüchtern und vorsichtig hob er seine Hand zu meiner geröteten Wange. Dort ließ er sie für eine Weile verweilen, bis er seinen Weg über meinen Hals, zwischen meinen, sich versteifenden Brüsten, hinunter zum Bauchnabel hinab gleiten ließ. Plötzlich entfuhr meiner Kehle ein Seufzen, ich schloss die Augen und mein Körper streckte sich der Berührung genüsslich entgegen, während seine Augen voller Entzückung aufblitzten. Moment mal! Genüsslich? Genoss ich es etwa mich dem gefürchteten Magier hinzugeben? Stammte das Seufzen wirklich aus meiner Kehle? Ein kalter Schauer durchfuhr meinen Körper. Wir Konkubinen durften nicht Seufzen oder gar Stöhnen. Es sei denn man befahl es uns. Er hatte es nicht befohlen. Aber beschwert hatte er sich auch nicht. Warum war dieser Mann nur so ein Rätsel? Alles was ich bisher im Harem gelernt hatte, schien hier bei diesem Mann völlig unnütz. Wieder sah ich ihm in die Augen, die Gier die in ihnen geschrieben stand, stachelte meinen Körper auf eine Art, wie ich sie noch nie gefühlt hatte, an. Sie brachte mich soweit unverblümt weiter zu gehen. Hatte ich endgültig den Verstand verloren? Doch ich konnte mich nicht gegen die Reaktion meines verräterischen Körpers wehren. Oder wollte ich es einfach nicht? Meine Hand kam auf seiner Brust zum Liegen, verharrte dort einen kurzen Moment und wanderte langsam zum Hosenbund. Das quittierte er mit einem melodiösen Stöhnen. Mich führte es dazu, gar noch weiter zu gehen. Ich verteilte kleine schüchterne Küsse auf Brust und Bauch. Wodurch sich sein Brustkorb noch schneller hob und senkte. Bestärkt durch seine Reaktion machte ich weiter. Nun aber an seinem Hals anfangend, den Schlüsselbein entlang und wieder hinunter. Sein Atem wurde mit einem Mal so rasch und stockend, das er sich auch noch mit festem Griff plötzlich meine Schultern packte, und ich ängstlich zurückschreckte. Ich hatte mich erschrocken, da ich die Berührung nicht kommen sah. Ich hatte schreckliche Angst bekommen, er würde jetzt grob über mich her fallen, wie ein Tier. Mit feuchten Augen sah ich ihn verwirrt und angsterfüllt an. Wird er jetzt böse werden? Wird er mich nun mit Gewalt nehmen? Oder mich gar doch noch zum Schah bringen lassen? Vielleicht sogar beides? Trost suchend umarmte ich mich selbst, doch es half nichts. Die kalte Angst verbreitete sich dennoch unweigerlich in meinem Körper. „Was hast du? Hab ich was falsch gemacht? Ich hätte zärtlicher sein sollen nicht war?" Verwirrt sah ich ihn in die Augen. Wer war dieser Mann? Warum warf er, mir alles hart erlernte, über den Haufen? Wie sollte ich reagieren? „Beruhige dich doch." Beruhigen? Wie könnte ich mich beruhigen? Begriff er nicht was er mir antat? Oder hatte er eher Freuden daran, Frauen nicht körperlich, sondern geistig zu vergewaltigen? „Setz dich doch aufs Bett und beruhige dich erstmal." Damit du mich nicht mehr darauf zu zerren brauchst? Warum tust du das? Warum bist du so nett? Wer bist du? Ist alles Erlernte falsch? Verstört setzte ich mich neben ihn aufs Bett. Bedacht darauf, genügend Platz zwischen uns zu lassen. „Wie heißt du eigentlich? Entschuldige das ich erst jetzt frage." Entgeistert sah ich ihn an. War er noch bei sinnen? „Ayesha, mein Herr!" „Du brauchst mich nicht Herr nennen? Nenn mich Erik." Wollte er mich an der Nase herumführen? Unverständnis sah ihm aus meinen Augen entgegen. „Warum so verwirrt?" „Sie sind nicht wie die anderen, sie sind anders." Erschrocken schmiss ich mich zu seinen Füßen. „Oh Herr, verzeiht mir. Ich bin dumm und unwichtig, es tut mir leid." Für diese Beleidigung würde er mich ganz sicher zum Tode verurteilen. Ich zuckte zusammen als ich zwei große raue Hände an meinen Oberarmen spürte. Würde er mich prügeln? „Steh auf! Du brauchst dich nicht wegen ein Kompliment zu entschuldigen." Fassungslos sah ich ihn an. Er war nicht von dieser Welt! Wer war er? Wurde er vom Teufel geschickt um mich zu holen? War er ein Dämon? Ich wusste nicht wo mir der Kopf stand. Wie mir geheißen setzte ich mich wieder aufs Bett. Längst hatte er mich wieder losgelassen. „Woher kommst du? Bist du schon lang im Harem?" Die Frage hätte mich eigentlich wieder verwirren müssen. Doch ließ ich es nicht zu. Er war womöglich nicht ganz bei Verstand. Ich musste mich wohl daran gewöhnen. Zumindest bis Morgengrauen und er mir mein versprochenen Lohn gibt. Wird er es mir auch wirklich geben? Ich konnte nur hoffen. „Ich komme aus Teheran, nicht weit von hier. Im Harem bin ich erst seit ein paar Monaten, Herr." „Ich sagte doch du brauchst mich nicht Herr nennen. Hier in meinem Reich bin ich für dich nur Erik. Nur Erik." Ich wusste nicht warum, doch schmeichelte es mir, ihn beim Namen nennen zu dürfen. „Leben deine Eltern noch?" „Ja. Noch!_Ich weiß nicht wie lange noch", antwortete ich ihm traurig. „Warum? Sind sie krank?" „Nein … Erik", es war ein komisches Gefühl, seinen Namen zu nennen, „sie sind nicht krank, aber sie haben nur sehr wenig Geld." „Erzähl mir mehr darüber." „Mein Vater arbeitet als Teeverkäufer, aber das Geschäft läuft seit Jahren nicht mehr gut. Wir sind fünf Kinder, dessen hungrigen Mägen auch gesättigt werden mussten. So steckten sie ihre Hoffnungen in ihr zweitältestes. Der ältere war bereits verheiratet…. ." „Du bist die Zweitälteste." „Ja. Sie schickten mich in den Palast, in der Hoffnung, man würde mich in den Harem aufnehmen. Wir hatten Glück, der Schah und die Khanum nahmen sich meiner an. Und so war ein Maul weniger zu stopfen. Sie hofften auch darauf, dass, wenn ich Geld verdiene, einen Teil ihnen geben könnte. Doch war ich bis jetzt nicht ausgewählt worden, bis… heute Nacht. Bis sie da waren." „Du." „Was?" „Sag du zu mir." Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken war ich einverstanden. Am liebsten hätte ich ihn gefragt, ob er denn mir das Geld wirklich geben würde. Aber ich wagte es nicht auszusprechen. Ich hätte es aber sehr gern gewusst, dann hätte ich viele Sorgen weniger. Und ich könnte die Nacht sicher leichter überstehen. Ob er noch länger reden wollte? Sollte ich weiter machen wo wir aufgehört hatten? Sollte ich ihn fragen? Ich hatte die Sicherheit dass er nicht wie die anderen war, also würde er bestimmt auch nichts sagen. „Herr… Erik, wol…willst du vielleicht dort weiter machen, wo wir … aufgehört hatten?", fragte ich mit einem roten Gesicht. Meine Wangen glühten vor Scham. Es musste absurd für ihn aussehen. Erst weinte ich bei der Frage ob ich ihm beiliegen würde, und nun? Fragte ich ihn. Die Konkubine fragte den Herren. Es war verrückt. Plötzlich versteifte sich der Körper neben mir. „Sicher, wenn du bereit bist." Ich atmete noch einmal tief durch und nickte leicht. „Was soll ich tun?", fragte ich leise. „Zieh dich ganz aus und leg dich aufs Bett." Mein Körper erschauerte. Jedoch war es nicht aus Angst oder Ekel. Mein Körper schien es doch tatsächlich zu wollen. Oder war ich es und wollte es mir nicht eingestehen? Ich stand auf, zog meine perlenbesetzte Hose langsam aus und stieg aufs große Bett. Schüchtern legte ich mich hin und legte meine Hand auf meine Behaarung zwischen meinen Beinen. Es war mir unangenehm und peinlich so offen vor ihm zu liegen. Fasziniert sah er mich an. Für einen Augenblick sah es so aus, als wolle er sich selber davon abhalten sich über mich zu legen. „Darf ich mich dir nähren?" Inzwischen weniger überrascht über so eine Frage, gab ich ihm nickend mein Einverständnis. Auf seine Bewegungen bedacht, kam er mir ein wenig näher und wieder fragte er mich: „Darf ich mich dir nähren?" „Ja." Und wieder rückte er näher zu mir. Das merkwürdige Verfahren wurde noch einmal wiederholt. Nun saß er direkt neben mir. Noch einmal ließ er seinen Blick über mich schweifen und sein Becken bewegte sich schon leicht immer wieder nach vorne. Als würde er am liebsten seine Männlichkeit in etwas hineinstoßen. Ich versuchte ihm nicht zwischen die Beine zu sehen, doch schaffte ich es nicht mein Blick davon zu lassen. Die Hose war weit, versagte aber dabei es zu verstecken. Plötzlich zuckte ich zusammen. Ich habe seine Hand nicht wahrgenommen, die sich meiner Schulter genährt hatte, und diese jetzt tätschelte. Nun wanderte sie bedächtig nach unten zu meinen Brüsten. Doch bevor er sie ergriff, holte er sich ein stummes Einverständnis. Mit zitternder Hand berührte er sie sanft. Zu meiner Verwunderung reagierte sie und der Nippel erhob sich zwischen seinen neugierigen Fingern. Er legte sich seitlich neben mir, um es gemütlicher zu haben und seine Hand wanderte weiter nach unten. Bei meinem Zentrum fast angekommen, spürte ich seinen Libido leicht gegen meiner Hüfte stoßen und mein Körper zuckte heftig zusammen. Ich hatte Angst davor. Würde er sich noch lange beherrschen können? Ich hatte von vielen Haremsfrauen gehört es würde wehtun und oft sogar bluten. Manche mussten ihr Leben lassen, weil sie mit ihrem Blut das Bettzeug benetzt hatten. „Ist es dir unangenehm?" „Nein", log ich atemlos. „Lüg mich nicht an. Sprich frei. Dir gefällt es nicht hier bei mir zu liegen." Er hatte Recht. Sollte ich die Wahrheit sagen? Doch vielleicht ist es eine Falle und er wird mich töten, wenn ich im sagen würde das es mir nicht gefiel.

Ich beschloss ein wenig von beiden zu nehmen. „Ich bin nur sehr nervös, weil ich es noch nie gemacht habe. Und ich fürchte mich vor dem Schmerz." Sein Blick kam mir vor wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Unglücklich blickte er mich an. Machte es ihn unglücklich, dass ich es nicht genießen konnte? Oder ahnte er vielleicht sogar das es noch immer eine Lüge war, wenn auch nur ein Teil davon?

Das zweite Mal heute Abend wandte er sich von mir ab. Er ging durch den Vorhang, hinüber zu einem Tisch und goss sich mit zitternden Fingern ein Glas _arak_ ein. Ich haderte noch immer ängstlich, weil ich nicht wusste was nun passierten würde, auf dem Bett und sah ihm zu. Nachdem er das Glas langsam gelehrt hatte, drehte er sich mir wieder zu und ich konnte sehen dass seine Erregung fast abgeklungen war, wobei sich meine Angst bestärkte. „Keine Angst, dir wird nichts passieren, und du brauchst mir auch nicht beizuliegen." Aufgeschreckt legte ich mich breitbeinig hin. „Verzeiht mir Herr. Ich werde ihnen so oft zur Verfügung stehen wie sie wollen, aber bitte schicken sie mich nicht in den Tod." Kläglich begann ich zu weinen, versuchte jedoch meine Vagina mit meinen eigenen Fingern zu reizen, damit sie feucht wird. Für einen Augenblick sah ich wieder Verlangen in seinen Augen aufblitzen, doch wandte er seinen Kopf schnell ab. „Hör auf!", sagte er in befehlenden Ton, was mich zusammenzucken ließ und ich rollte mich instinktiv zusammen und blieb so liegen. Ich hörte wie sich seine Schritte schnell entfernten und dachte er ginge nun wirklich zum Schah, doch er ging nur ins Bad. Nach kürzester Zeit hörte ich Wasser fließen. Füllte er die Badewanne? Wollte er sich waschen bevor er geht? Sofort kam er zurück während das Wasser unbehelligt weiter lief. Vor dem Bett blieb er stehen. „Könntest du mir wenigstens noch einen Wunsch erfüllen, bevor du bei Morgengrauen mich verlässt?", sprach er mich bittend an. Erstaunt hob ich den Blick und sah ihn wieder verwirrt an. Ich würde offensichtlich weiterleben dürfen und er wollte sich wohl auch an sein Versprechen halten. Das stetige Zittern in meinem Körper beruhigte sich und ich nickte ihm interessiert zu. „Würdest du baden während ich dir zusehe?" Wie vor den Kopf gestoßen blickte ich ihn an. Was wollte er damit bezwecken? „Ja, natürlich Herr." „Erik", sage er energisch, was mich wieder zucken ließ. „Ja…Erik." „Du brauchst mich nicht mit Herr ansprechen. Ich bin genauso _Mensch_ wie du. Ich bin nichts Höheres als du", erklärte er, wobei er das Wort Mensch ausspie, als sei es etwas Ekelerregendes.

Was? Wie kann das sein? Es war doch schon immer so, dass Frauen nichts wert sind. Er war wohl Gottlos aufgewachsen und wusste nicht was Recht ist. Er wies mich an mit ihm zu gehen und ich folgte ihm gehorsam. Das Bad war mit Marmor ausgekleidet und die Wanne war größer als erwartet. Es hatte etwa drei mal drei Meter. Ich dachte immer wie Haremsjungfrauen hatten die größten Bäder, was wohl auch wirklich so war. Aber in den restlichen Wohnräumen hätte ich sie mir viel kleiner vorgestellt. Das Wasser war bereits fast bis zum Rand angestiegen und er drehte es zu. Kurz hielt er seine Hand hinein, wohl um zu sehen ob es die richtige Temperatur hatte. „Du kannst rein, es ist warm genug." Langsam ging ich dicht an ihn vorbei, so das wir uns fast berührten, was sein Körper versteifen lies. Gemächlich stieg ich ins warme Nass, setzte mich nahe dem Rand. Stumm reichte er mir Öle, die ich benutzen sollte. Ich nahm es entgegen, schmierte mich mit einem nach Zypresse duftendes Öl ein und sendete ihm des Öfteren verwirrte Blicke. „Ignorier mich einfach. Tu so als wäre ich nicht da." Wie mir geheißen versuchte ich es und sang mir selbst zur Beruhigung ein Lied vor, das ich von meiner Mutter kannte. Nach einer Weile hatte ich mich beruhigt und konnte ihn wirklich recht gut ignorieren. Irgendwann war ich so entspannt, das ich mich sogar einmal genüsslich streckte und summend weiterhin meine weiche Haut wusch. Das brachte mir ein Keuchen von ihm ein, was mich erschreckte, da er für mich tatsächlich nicht mehr da war. Doch jetzt wo ich ihn wieder ansah, konnte ich sehen dass er sich nicht von seinen Platz entfernt hatte. Noch immer saß er auf den Rand und betrachtete mich, als gäbe es nichts Spannenderes. Wieder versuchte ich mich zu beruhigen, was mir auch gelang und begann mir die langen schwarzen großlockigen Haare zu waschen. Danach tauchte ich kurz unter um den Schaum hinaus zu waschen. Ich liebte es meine Haare zu waschen. Es beruhigte und entspannte mich. Als ich nach einer halben Minute wieder auftauchte, umspielte meinen volllippigen Mund ein leichtes Lächeln. Und wieder dieses freudige Keuchen. Als hätte ein Kind einer Katze zugesehen wie sie sich wohlig streckte, nachdem sie eine Stunde lang reglos dagelegen hatte. Und wieder brachte mich das Keuchen aus dem Konzept.

„Warum so schreckhaft? Hast du Angst vor mir, oder warst du nur tief in deinen Gedanken versunken? Sprich aus was du denkst. Aber lüg mich _niemals_ an." Der letzte Satz klang sehr bedrohlich und ließ meinen Körper erschauern. „Es…es ist….weil… . Ich habe Angst dass sie… du mich zum Schah zurück schickst und ich sterben muss. … Noch hinzukommt, dass sie sich so anders verhalten, als die anderen Männer. Die anderen sind grob und skrupellos. Du aber… bist ganz anders. So zärtlich und …mmh… eben anders." Mit leuchtenden Augen sah er mich an. Gefiel ihm was ich sagte. Aber warum? Ich versteh das nicht? „Sprich aus was du denkst." Kann er Gedanken lesen? Oder war ich wirklich so tief in Gedanken, dass man es mir schon ansieht. „Es verwirrt mich alles. Die Ausbildung als Konkubine. Alles was ich gelernt habe. Nichts davon nützt mir bei dir. Du verlangst nichts von mir, was ich nicht will und das überfordert mich. Frauen sind doch nichts wert, doch …" „Ich will so ein Schwachsinn nie wieder hören. Ich kann nicht glauben dass man euch so was tatsächlich eintrichtert. Hey, hab keine Angst. Ich tu dir nichts, ich erklär dir nur meinen Standpunkt. Die Frauen sind mindestens so viel wert wie Männer. Sie tragen Monatelang die Kinder im Leib, bringen sie mühsam auf die Welt und säugen sie. Sie schenken ihnen das Leben. Für einen Mann ist es nicht schwer ein Kind zu zeugen, in Gegenteil, es macht ihm auch noch großen Spaß und es dauert nur wenige Minuten. Die Frau macht doch die ganze Arbeit. Sie ist warmherzig und gütig. Sie pflegt einen, kümmert sich liebevoll um ihn, hat Angst um ihn und sorgt sich. Sie überstehen Krankheiten leichter, sie sind auch eine Kämpfernatur. Nur eben nicht körperlich wie Männer, sondern auf eine andere Art. Verstehst du das?" Fasziniert sah ich ihn an. Man hatte mir fünfzehn Jahre lang was ganz anderes erzählt. Und ich habe es geglaubt. Doch nun kommt dieser Mann und macht meinen Glauben innerhalb binnen Minuten zu einer Lüge. So sehr es mich sträubte das zu glauben, wusste ich doch dass er Recht hatte und schämte mich ein wenig anders gedacht zu haben. „Ja, ich verstehe." Schweigend sah ich ihn an und merkte, dass er mich nicht so sehr ängstigte. „Was das Töten angeht"; plötzlich versteifte sich mein Körper wieder, „ich bringe niemals eine Frau um. Sie sind mir zu kostbar. Auch wenn ich eine noch so hasse, tue ich es nicht." Und wieder entspannte ich mich. Es war bemerkenswert, wie oft sich mein Herzschlag in diesen wenigen Stunden verändert hatte. Für eine weile schwiegen wir uns wieder an. Und ich benetzte meine inzwischen wieder getrockneten Schultern mit Wasser. „Würdest du…würdest du mir meine Haare waschen?" Erstaunt sah ich ihn an. War das sein ernst? Er klang wie ein Kind, nicht wissend ob man ihm seinen Wunsch gewähren würde. „Ja. Natürlich." „Nein, ich will es nur, wenn es dir nicht unangenehm ist." „Es macht mir nichts aus. Ich wasche gerne Haare, es beruhigt mich." Er nickte verstehend und beugte sich über den Rand, so dass seine Stirn das Wasser berührte. Mit meinen kleinen Händen träufelte ich sorgsam Wasser über seinen braunen Haarschopf. Als sie nass genug waren, nahm ich mir dasselbe Zypressenöl, was ich schon für mich benutzt hatte. Nahm etwas in meine Hand und begann zaghaft seine Haare einzuseifen. Daraufhin gab er ein langes genießendes Seufzen von sich, was meine Arbeit belohnte. Es dauerte nicht lange und ich merkte dass das Band der Maske störte. „Das Band stört, darf ich es öffnen?" Er versteifte sich wieder etwas und hielt mit seiner linken Hand die Maske gegen das Gesicht gedrückt. „Ja, mach nur." Vorsichtig öffnete ich es und wusch weiter. Ich wusste nicht wie lange ich ihn massierte, doch genossen wir es beide. Oft lies er ein Seufzen von sich hören, was mich mutiger werden lies. Seine Haare waren schön weich und lang.

Als mir auffiel das das Wasser fast kalt war, wusch ich den Schaum wieder aus seinem Haar. „Ich danke dir. Du hast das sehr gut gemacht." Er blickte mir in die Augen und wieder sah ich die unverständliche Dankbarkeit. Wir waren uns sehr nah. Ich spürte seinen Atem auf meiner Haut, was mich im kalten Wasser zittern lies. „Ist dir kalt?" „Ja." „Dann steig doch aus dem Wasser, niemand zwingt dich da drin zu bleiben. Hier nimm und trockne dich ab." Er reichte mir ein großes weißes Handtuch und lies das Wasser raus während ich aus dem Wasser stieg. Sein Schopf war noch immer pitsch patsch nass und das Wasser lief ihm den Oberkörper runter. Nun bemerkte ich dass er das Band seiner Maske wieder zugebunden hatte. Er ging zurück in den anderen Raum und lies mich allein. Ich trocknete mich ab, so dass ich nicht mehr tropfte und ging ihm nur im Handtuch eingewickelt hinterher. Beim trocknen fiel mir auf, dass die Hennafarbe blasser geworden war. Es gab zwei Arten von Henna. Das eine ging bei der kleinsten Berührung mit Wasser von der Haut ab, das andere, nur für besondere Anlässe, hielt etwa drei Tage.

Wieder saß er zwischen den Kissen, auf denen er mich begrüßt hatte. Ich setzte mich nicht auf die Kissen, sondern auf den Boden daneben, auf meinen Knien. Im feuchten Handtuch begann ich zu frieren. „Setzt dich doch auf die Kissen. Du brauchst nicht auf dem kalten Boden sitzen." Dankbar setzte ich mich dicht neben ihn, da nicht viel Platz war, doch war es nicht so schlimm für mich. Was mich die Stirn runzeln lies. Doch zitterte ich noch mehr. „Oh warte, du brauchst was zum anziehen. Ich gib dir eins von meinen Hemden für die Nacht." Bevor ich protestieren konnte, winkte er ab und gab mir ein helles Hemd. „Vielen Dank." „Schon gut." Ich zog es an. Es war sehr weich und gemütlich. Da er viel größer war als ich, ging es mir bis zu den Oberschenkeln. Während er sich noch ein paar Gläser _arak_ genehmigte, wurde ich mutiger und kuschelte mich richtig in die Kissen. Irgendwann, ich hatte in dem dämmrigen Zustand, in dem ich mich befand kein Zeitgefühl, ging er kurz fort und brachte mir ein Glas frisches Wasser. Ich nahm es an und wurde etwas munterer. Plötzlich drang ein langes Gähnen aus meiner Kehle und hielt mir schnell den Mund zu. „Es tut mir leid." „Schon gut, es ist ja auch schon spät. Ich schlage vor, du legst dich ins Bett und schläfst. Ich mach es mir auf den Diwan gemütlich." „Aber das… ." „Kein aber. Das ist ein Befehl", sagte er sanft und ich unterdrückte ein Lächeln. „Du kannst ruhig lächeln wenn du willst. Du siehst dann noch schöner aus. Es gab noch nie einen Menschen der in meiner Gegenwart gelächelt hat, ich bin geschmeichelt." Nun musste ich wirklich Lächeln. Ich fühlte mich besonders und war zu triefst geschmeichelt. Wurde ich rot? Meine Wangen fühlen sich so warm an.

„Danke für alles. Ich wünsch dir eine angenehme Nacht Erik." „Mein Name klingt sehr schön, wenn du ihn aussprichst. Ich wünsch dir auch eine schöne Nacht Ayesha." Wieder ein Lächeln. Noch nie war ein Mensch so nett zu mir. Ich ging aufs Bett zu, sah noch einmal zurück und legte mich hinein. Er sah mir die ganze Zeit gespannt zu und genehmigte sich dann noch einen. Ich stieg ins Bett, legte mich in die Mitte, deckte mich zu und kuschelte mich hinein. Es hatte nicht lange gedauert bis ich ins Land der Träume gedriftet war.

Fortsetzung folgt …


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

„Ayesha, wach auf. Komm schon wach auf. Die Sonne geht auf." Eine Hand rüttelte mich sanft an der Schulter während eine einschmeichelnde Stimme nach meiner Aufmerksamkeit verlangte. Auf dem Bett wälzend und mit geschlossenen Augen streckend, gab ich der Stimme nach und wachte auf. Als ich merkte dass Erik vor mir stand, schreckte ich auf. War die letzte Nacht wirklich geschehen? Lag ich nun fast nackt in seinem Bett und hatte geschlafen? Allein? Hatte ich ihn gerade in Gedanken beim Namen genannt? Als ich mir die Augen rieb um wacher zu werden, wobei er mir staunend zusah, merkte ich, das das Hemd bis hinauf zu meinen Bauchnabel gerutscht war. Meine Wangen färbten sich rot und hastig zog ich das Hemd über die Knie. Doch war es nötig? Er hatte mich doch schon nackt gesehen. Und fand mich zudem auch noch wunderschön. Mit glühenden Wangen erinnerte ich mich an das Erlebnis zurück. „Hier nimm. Dein Lohn, ich hatte es dir ja versprochen bei Morgengrauen zu geben." Mit großen Augen sah ich das volle Säckchen an, das er mir aufs Bett legte und wendete sich etwas geknickt ab. War er unglücklich, weil ich nun gehen würde? Reglos stand er am Fenster und sah hinaus. Doch obwohl er so dastand strahlte seine Gestalt etwas Aggressives aus. Ich traute mich nichts zu ihm zu sagen, zog sein Hemd aus, das er mir geliehen hatte, legte es sorgsam zusammen und legte es aufs Bett.

Ich suchte meine drei Sachen zusammen und zog mich an. Nun stand ich da, mit dem klimpernden Säckchen in der Hand. Ich brauchte nicht nachsehen ob echtes Geld drin war, ich wusste dass er mich nicht betrog. Sollte ich jetzt wirklich gehen? Würde er mich nun wirklich gehen lassen? Oder suchte er einen Grund mich zum Schah bringen zu können? Doch wusste ich sicher, dass man keinen Brauchte um ein Mädchen wie mich zu töten. Ich wollte gehen, aber irgendetwas hielt mich innerlich auf. „Worauf wartest du? Du brauchst nicht auf Förmlichkeiten zu achten. Wir wissen beide dass wir uns nie wieder sehen. Du freust dich bestimmt auf deine Familie? Du wirst sie noch heute sehen, wenn du nicht noch mehr unnütze Zeit bei mir verschwendest. Du brauchst nur zur Khanum gehen und dich freikaufen. Du brauchst dann keine Angst mehr zu haben. Vor allem nicht vor mir."

Er sprach in einen ganz normalen Plauderton mit mir, als ginge es um Gewürze. Aber ich hörte den bitteren Beigeschmack im letzten Satz. Würde er mich wirklich noch gerne bei sich behalten? Müsste er nicht sauer auf mich sein, wegen der misslungenen Nacht? Und nun gab er auch noch sein Geld für mich aus. Ich dachte einen Moment nach, über das was er sagte. Irgendwas schien mir nicht richtig. Doch plötzlich schlug es mir ins Gesicht. Die Khanum. Die Dame. Die Lieblingsfrau des Schahs. Mit einem Mal erinnerte ich mich an die andere, etwas ältere hübsche Konkubine. Sie hatte sich das Geld hart erarbeitet. Hatte sich regelrecht nach vorne gedrängt, wenn es darum ging einen Gast, oder gar den Schah selbst zu befriedigen. Was die anderen und ich nie verstanden hatten. Wer ging schon freiwillig in die Hölle? Doch mittlerweile verstand ich. Lieber sich für ein paar Jahre in die Hölle begeben, als nie wieder aus ihr herauszukommen. Sie war die erste die es schaffte das Geld zusammenzuraffen während meiner kurzen Amtszeit von ein paar Monaten.

Erst wussten wir nicht was aus ihr geworden war. Bis die Eunuchen gegen Geld und Alkohol uns alles erzählt hatten. Sie war zur Khanum gegangen und hatte sich freikaufen wollen. Die Dame belächelte dies, nahm das Geld, gewährte es ihr aber nicht, den Harem zu verlassen. Die Konkubine solle vor Wut getobt haben und darauf hingerichtet worden sein. Ein kalter Schauer lief über meinen Rücken. Mein Herz machte gewaltige Sprünge, bei der Erinnerung an die ältere hübsche Konkubine. Ich konnte nicht weg. Die Khanum würde bei mir zweifellos das Selbe tun, da bestand kein Zweifel. Deshalb wagte es niemand sich freizukaufen. Viele hatten schon vor mir und anderen Neulingen geprahlt,

wie viel Geld sie doch hätten. Eine der Neuen hatte sich auch die Frage erlaubt, warum sich denn keine von denen die Freiheit erkauft hatte. Daraufhin wurde das Gesicht der älteren Konkubine bleich und der prahlerische Ausdruck, wich einer verstörten Fratze. Scheucht euch fort, das geht euch nichts an, hatte sie geschrieen. Ich war gefangen. Ich konnte nicht weg. Meine Eltern, meine Familie würde ich nie wieder sehen. Nie würde ich aus dem Fenster den Festen Teherans zusehen, die auf den Straßen tobten. Nie würde ich einen Mann heiraten können, hatte ich doch meine Jungfräulichkeit behalten und mein Wert nicht weiter gesunken. Doch was dachte ich da? Ich hatte einen Mann. Es war nicht die standesgemäße Hochzeit gewesen, die ich mir immer wünschte, doch war er zweifelsohne mein Mann.

Ich wurde ihm nicht als Sklavin und Spielgefährtin für eine Nacht gegeben, sondern als Gattin für ein Leben lang geschenkt. Meine Atmung hatte sich beschleunigt, ich bekam keine Luft mehr. Am liebsten hätte ich geschrieen, getobt oder mich auch umgebracht. Nein das hätte ich nicht getan. Nie hätte ich mich getötet. Und so schlecht ging es mir nun auch nicht oder? Ich musste nicht mehr mehreren Männern zur Verfügung stehen, sondern einen. Und wenn er wirklich so war, wie er sich bis jetzt gab, würde es mir weiterhin nicht so übel gehen. Er war mir nicht gewalttätig gegenüber wie andere Männer.

Er hatte mich nicht vergewaltigt, wie es ein jeder andere Mann im Palast es ohne zu Zögern getan hätte. War es vielleicht nur gespielt? In der Hoffnung er würde mich noch kriegen? Doch dann würde er mich nicht nun doch wegschicken. Weiß er vielleicht dass ich bei ihm bleiben musste? Würde er es irgendwann aufgeben, nett zu mir zu sein, wenn er merkte dass es keinen Sinn hatte? Ich wusste mit Sicherheit, dass ich ihm nie freiwillig beiliegen würde. Nur am Rande spürte ich die stummen Tränen, die meine geröteten Wangen hinab liefen. „Warum antwortest du nicht? Hast du etwa noch immer angst vor mir? Du kannst ruhig reden, ich tue dir nichts." Ich war nicht fähig ihm zu antworten, ich hatte nur die Khanum in meinem Kopf. Es war egal was er nun sagte, sterben würde ich am Ende wohl sowieso.

Er schien sich jetzt erst umgedreht zu haben, denn er war überrascht mich weinen zu sehen. „Ayesha, was hast du?" Sofort war er an meiner Seite, hielt mich sanft an den Schultern, damit ich das Gleichgewicht nicht verlor und wischte mir sanft die Tränen weg. Ich wusste nicht mehr wo mir der Kopf stand. Ich krallte meine Hände nur in seine Brust, blickte starr vor mich hin und weinte. „Beruhige dich doch, es ist alles in Ordnung. Sag doch was los ist." Noch immer ignorierte ich ihn in meinem Wahnsinn. Erst als er mich in den Arm nahm und ein beruhigendes Lied sang, mit der wohl wundervollsten, engelhaftesten Stimme, die ich je gehört hatte, beruhigte ich mich langsam.

***

Von Dunkelheit bist Du umgeben,

kein Licht scheint für Dich weit und breit.

Von Sorgen erfüllt ist Dein Leben,

die Seele leise weinend schreit.

Weit ist auch die Freude entfernt,

die Leichtigkeit des Seins ist verloren.

Die Seele hat zu fliegen verlernt,

ein trauriger Mensch daraus geboren.

Doch bedenke, niemand will Dir schaden,

das Universum liebt dich ohne Vorbehalt.

Das Leben hat Dich freudig eingeladen,

hast erhalten die für Dich bestimmte Gestalt.

Lass es zu, lass die Freude in dein Herz,

alles wird sich zum Besten wenden.

Das Leben ist doch purer Spaß und Scherz,

wieso willst Du es so traurig beenden.

Weiß um Deine Macht der Kreation,

alles ist offen, nichts ist gegeben.

Das Universum hilft Dir schon,

drum erfreue Dich an Deinem Leben.

Am Ende lag ich nur noch wie ein hypnotisiertes Kind in seinen Arm. Ich hatte mich ausgeweint und war nun im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, ausgetrocknet. Als er merkte das ich mich vollends wieder im Griff hatte löste er sich von mir, führte mich zu den gemütlichen, in roten Ton gehaltenen Kissen und gab mir ein Glas Wasser. Dankend nahm ich das Glas an und lehrte es auch gleich. „Und nun erzähl mir was du hast", sagte Erik, noch immer mit einer beruhigenden Stimme. Im ersten Moment wusste ich nicht so recht was ich antworten sollte. Es musste ihm ja auch sehr bizarr erscheinen. Erst hätte ich fast mein Leben gelassen, nur weil ich nicht eine Nacht bei ihm bleiben wollte. Und nun habe ich keine Wahl und muss bei ihm bleiben. Es war verrückt. Ich würde ihm natürlich nie sagen dass ich noch immer widerwillig bei ihm bleiben würde.

Dann könnte ich mich nämlich gleich der Khanum stellen, oder am besten noch sofort dem Schah. „Es ist nur … ich … ich kann mich nicht … nicht freikaufen." „Warum solltest du es nicht …?" „Wegen der Khanum"; weinte ich wieder bitterlich los, „ man kann sich nicht freikaufen. Sie nimmt das Geld und lässt einen nicht gehen. Und wenn man sich versucht zu wehren wird man sofort getötet. Ich wäre nicht die Erste der es so ergeht." Plötzlich sprang Erik wutentbrannt auf lies ein lautes „WAS?" von sich verlauten und lief rabiat durchs Zimmer wie ein Löwe im Käfig. Mich erschreckte es sehr, denn ich wusste nicht weshalb er nun so wütend war. Er müsste doch wissen dass es für ihn kein Problem darstellte. Er könnte mich auch in den Tot schicken. Ob es ihm wohl bewusst war? Langsam fing ich an zu zittern. Ich wusste nämlich nicht ob er nun wütend wegen mir war und mir gleich was tun würde oder nicht. Und hinzu kam das er mich durch das wütende herumtigern mich sehr nervös machte. Vor sich hin nuschelnd, gewiss waren es Flüche die er ausstieß, doch verstand ich die Sprache nicht, ging er ans Fenster, stützte sich auf dem Fensterbrett und sah für eine Weile der aufgehenden Sonne zu. Als sich seine Atmung wieder normalisiert hatte seufzte er noch einmal bevor er sprach. „Was machen wir jetzt?

Du willst sicher nicht bei mir bleiben. Wäre der Tod dir angenehmer?" Erschrocken sah ich ihn an. Wie konnte er nur so eine Frage stellen? Gewiss nach der Sache gestern sollte es mich nicht wundern aber… Ich wusste nicht was ich antworten sollte. Mir kam alles so unwirklich vor. Ich kam mir vor wie in einem dieser schrecklichen Träume die man manchmal hatte. Und mir war als wäre ich gerade mittendrin. Erst wurde ich zu meinem Leidwesen auserwählt einen Gast geschenkt zu werden, dann wäre ich beinahe gestorben weil ich mein Maul nicht aufgekriegt hatte, schaffte es aber dennoch der Klaue des Todes zu entkommen. Male mir die schlimmsten Dinge aus, die er mit mir machen könnte und alles kam dann doch ganz anders. Es stellte sich heraus dass er tatsächlich ganz anders war als die anderen Männer. Und nun …tja, wieder das gleiche Spiel. Ich rechne mit dem Tod und er… Ja was eigentlich? Er hatte nicht gesagt dass ich auch bei ihm bleiben könnte. Was mache ich jetzt? Verzweifelt sah ich ihn wieder an und bemerkte dass Erik sich inzwischen wieder umgedreht hatte.

„Warum so verzweifelt? Ist es denn so schwer sich zwischen Tod und mich zu entscheiden?", fragte er mit einem bitteren Nachgeschmack in der Stimme was mein Mitleid erregte. Würde er mich denn wirklich dalassen? Bei ihm? Sicher würde ich nun immer noch gerne fort von hier, doch bliebe ich lieber bei ihm als zu sterben. Bestimmt wird er dafür einiges Verlangen und mich nicht wieder schonen wie letzte Nacht, doch war es mir viel lieber als zu sterben. Und so schlimm finde ich ihn inzwischen gar nicht mehr. Natürlich war er für mich noch ein wenig gruselig und er hatte komische Eigenarten, die ich noch bei keinem anderen Mann gesehen hatte, doch konnte ich damit leben. Ich musste. Ich kann ja nicht einfach sterben und meine Familie im Stich lassen. „Würdest du mich denn wirklich hier bei dir lassen?" Plötzlich drehte er sich um und kam ein paar unsicheren Schritten auf mich zu.

„Würdest du denn bleiben?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll. „Natürlich würde ich." „Gestern schienst du noch anders zu denken", sagte er, bedrückt an gestern denkend. „Ich wollte ja einwilligen, doch brachte ich einfach kein Wort heraus, aus Angst. Darum war ich auch so verängstigt und zitternd, weil ich dachte ich müsse sterben." „Ich will dir mal was sagen Ayesha. Bei mir brauchst du keine Angst haben. Um dein Leben schon gar nicht. Hast du das verstanden?" „Ja", sagte ich und ich musste für einen kurzen Moment lächeln. „Du siehst so schön aus, wenn du lächelst", sagte er sanft, was mich erröten lies. Und obwohl ich durch die Maske sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, wusste ich, dass auch er lächelte.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und zerstörte den schönen Augenblick. „Herein", sagte Erik gebieterisch, was mich zusammenzucken lies. Der Daroga, der mich gestern zu Erik gebracht hatte, kam herein. "Entschuldigen sie die Störung zu so früher Stunde, aber die Khanum wünscht sie zu sehen Erik." „Was? Um diese Stunde? Kann sie denn nicht warten?", wetterte Erik sofort los und durch den plötzlichen Schrecken kniete ich mich zu Boden. Kaum war das passiert, war Erik auch schon auf meiner Seite. „Du brauchst keine Angst haben Ayesha. Ich werde des Öfteren etwas laut, das brauch dich nicht zu ängstigen." Ein Blick in seine Augen zeigte mir dass er die Wahrheit sagte und stand wieder auf. Einen kurzen Blick zum Daroga und ich wusste dass auch er das Verhalten recht merkwürdig fand. Zudem beäugte er mich neugierig. Erst wusste ich nicht wieso. Hätte er vielleicht nicht gedacht, das ich noch lebte, oder weil Erik so respektvoll mit mir umging? „Ich komme gleich", bellte Erik plötzlich den Daroga gereizt an. Wieder sanft geworden, wendete er sich an mich.

„Ayesha, ich bin bald wieder zurück. Du kannst hier tun und lassen was du willst. Fühl dich, als gehöre alles dir allein", doch fügte er energisch hinzu, „Aber nach draußen darfst du nur mit mir zusammen, hast du verstanden?" Was sollte das? Natürlich kann ich nur mit meinen Herren nach draußen, das war doch normal. „Ja Erik", sagte ich folgsam. Plötzlich warf der Daroga uns einen komischen Blick zu. „Erik, sie brauchen ihr nicht zu sagen, das sie ohne sie nicht raus gehen darf, das versteht sich von selbst", sagte Nadir Khan. „Das versteht sich von selbst? Sie dummer persischer Esel. Ist ihnen denn nicht klar, das sie ein freier Mensch ist mit Gefühl und Verstand?", brüllte Erik Nadir Khan an, ging auf ihn zu als würde er ihn am liebsten gleich erdrosseln wollen. Völlig erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen, doch fiel ich dieses Mal nicht auf die Knie, da ich mich an Eriks Versprechen mir gegenüber einredete. Auch wenn er laut werden würde, er täte mir nie etwas.

Der Daroga wich erschrocken zurück. „Äh … ja, natürlich", sagte er, doch Erik war wohl nicht überzeugt. Als dieser nun schon seine Hände fast um Nadirs Hals gelegt hatte, war er über alle Maßen erschrocken und wich erneut zurück. „Erik, ich weiß doch was sie meinen, ich liebte meine Frau. Erinnern sie sich? Denken sie doch mal an Reza." Abrupt blieb Erik stehen. Die Hände, die er nach Nadirs Hals ausgestreckt hatte, fielen schlaff herunter, und er betrachtete sie mit dumpfem Erstaunen. „Es tut mir leid", sagte er müde, „natürlich weiß ich das noch." „Ich wollte ihnen auch nur klar machen, dass sie nun mal so erzogen worden ist, auch wenn es ihnen missfällt.", beschwichtigte der Daroga noch einmal. „Ja", war das einzige was Erik noch dazu sagte, ehe die beiden Wortlos hinaus gingen und mich zurück ließen.

Tja, nun war ich allein. Ganz allein. Ich fand es ganz gut, so konnte ich mich erst einmal ordnen. In den letzten Stunden ist sehr viel passiert.

Ich wurde einem Mann als Gattin geschenkt, rechnete schon mit Vergewaltigung und Tod, doch machte er mir einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Er war nett zu mir und behandelte mich, wie ich es nur von Freundinnen oder meiner Mutter kannte. Von einem Mann hatte ich so was noch nie erlebt. Sicher, mein Vater liebte mich, doch konnte er es mir nie so zeigen. Und meine Brüder unterdrückten mich, wenn auch niemals so schlimm, wie ich es bei anderen Familien gesehen hatte. Erik erlaubte mir sogar ihm beim Namen zu nennen und es irritierte mich noch immer. Er sagte sogar, ich könne hier bei ihm tun und lassen was ich wollte, doch war ich noch immer verunsichert. Es war doch normal, dass die Frau gefügig war und ohne ihren Mann nichts zu tun und zu lassen hatte. Warum erwartete er von mir das Gegenteil? War es vielleicht eine andere Art mich zu quälen?

Neugierig sah ich mich im Zimmer um. Ich konnte mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass ich so tun sollte, als würde alles mir gehören. Das ging gegen meine komplette Erziehung und Vorstellungskraft. Er schien zwar sehr nett, doch sollte ich lieber auf der Hut bleiben.

Noch weiter in der Wohnung umschauend, ging ich durch den Gazevorhang zum Bett hinüber.

Warum dachte ich nur so schlecht von ihm? Schließlich hatte er mir nichts getan und hielt sich an unsere Vereinbarung. Auch wenn ich das Säckchen mit dem Geld nun doch nicht nutzen konnte.

Auch wenn alles momentan noch schlecht aussah, hatte das ganze auch etwas Gutes: Ich stand nun nicht mehr unter der Gewalt der Khanum. Und vielleicht hatte ja Erik Recht. „Es wird vielleicht gar nicht so schrecklich, wie ich fürchte", nuschelte ich vor mich hin und setzte mich auf die Kissen um auf ihn zu warten.

Fortsetzung folgt …

**A/N: ***** Ein Gedicht von .ch

Also, ich hoffe ich habe die Sklavin charakterlich richtig getroffen. Kennt ihr die Phanfiction „Was ist das nur für ein Land?" () *grins* *Schleichwerbung* Er … äh …sie? Ich weiß auch nicht. „Es" hat die Geschichte sehr gut gemacht. Sie hat mir sehr gefallen. Vor allem wie „Es" das Verhalten der Frau beschrieben hat und das ganze drum herum. Das war wirklich super und hoffe dass ich es auch hinbekomme. Falls also was unklar ist, reviewt mir bitte. Ich will schließlich dazu lernen. *grins* Bedenkt aber das Harems-Jungfrauen/Damen (wie ihr wollt) schon ziemlich verwöhnt waren. Sie hatten schließlich ihre Eunuchen und alles was sie wollten/brauchten. (Abgesehen von ihrer Freiheit, ihren Stolz, ihren Recht darauf normal zu heiraten, die dazugehörige Hochzeitsnacht usw.) Abgesehen natürlich sie hatten den Schah, die Khanum, den Großwesire oder sonst der Gleichen vor sich stehen. Dann waren sie natürlich keine verwöhnten „Prinzessinnen" mehr, sondern eben nur Sklaven. Drum ist meine Ayesha auch nicht gar so verängstigt. Und außerdem hatten sie ja dennoch ihre eigene Gedankenwelt und Meinung. Wenn auch nur hinter ihrer Stirn. Und sich in so eine Sklavin hinein zu versetzen ist gar nicht so einfach, da wir ja alle heutzutage (zumindest im freien Deutschland) verglichen mit dem Frauen im alten und heutigen Persien, alle verwöhnte Prinzessinnen sind. *grins*


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Es waren Stunden vergangen seit Erik diese Räume verlassen hatte. Und ich saß noch immer hier und wartete geduldig. Ich musste zugeben, dass es sehr langweilig war. Im Harem konnte ich mich wenigstens mit den anderen Mädchen unterhalten, baden und wenn wir hinausgehen durften auch ein wenig spazieren. Seufzend sah ich mich im Zimmer um, ich traute mich nicht so recht irgendwas anzufassen. Normalerweise war es uns verboten. So lange wir keinen Befehl erhielten mussten wir warten und durften nichts tun. Plötzlich fielen mir seine Worte wieder ein. „Du kannst hier tun und lassen was du willst. Fühl dich, als gehöre alles dir allein", flüsterte ich seine Worte vor mich hin. Es war alles so verwirrend. Wie konnte er so was von mir verlangen? Wo ich doch mein ganzes Leben lang nie Rücksicht auf meine Gefühle nehmen durfte.

Allen Mut zusammennehmend, stand ich auf und lief durchs Zimmer. Mein Zimmer. Es war komisch so zu denken. Ich ging durch den Gazevorhang, hinüber zum Bett. In Gedanken verloren strich ich über die weiche, reich verzierte Bettwäsche. Bilder der vergangenen Nacht erschienen vor meinem inneren Auge. Das Geschehene kam mir so irrreal vor. Als hätte ich es mir eingebildet. Meine Reaktion kam mir nun, nachdem ich es in meinem Kopf stundenlang wieder erleben konnte, und drüber nachgedacht hatte, immer dümmer und kindischer vor. Er war sehr nett zu mir gewesen. Auch wenn der erste Eindruck leider nicht so ausgefallen war. Und ich behandelte ihn als wäre er ein Monster. Ein Monster. Ich ließ mir das durch den Kopf gehen. Ja, ich hatte ihn angesehen wie ein Monster. Wie jeden anderen Mann. Und bei allem was ich schon gehört hatte, und auch aus eigener Erfahrung, die Männer waren alle Monster. Zwar unsere Herren, nach Gott, aber dennoch Monster. Doch Erik war nicht so, da war ich mir nun sicher. Er konnte nicht so sein wie sie, das wollte und konnte ich mir nun nicht mehr vorstellen. Leise lächelte ich in mich hinein. Was ein paar Stunden des ruhigen Nachdenkens doch einem für neue Sichtwinkel öffnen konnten. Nun wurde mir irgendwie leichter ums Herz.

Summend begann ich nun das Bett zu machen und legte das bereits zusammengelegte Hemd, das ich während der Nacht getragen hatte auf die Decke. Und auch die Kissen auf denen ich eben noch gesessen hatte brachte ich in Ordnung. Wieder etwas gehemmter blickte ich mich um. Alles sauber, nichts mehr zu tun. Ich schritt zum Fenster und sah hinaus. Man konnte direkt in den Hof sehen. Es war ein überwältigendes Schauspiel. Grüne Wiesen, Rosenbüsche und die schönen weißen Schwäne auf dem Wasser, und der große Brunnen mit der hübschen Statur. Ich würde gerne einmal da hinunter gehen und die Schwäne füttern. Doch war es Haremsdamen nicht erlaubt sich dort aufzuhalten. Wir hatten unseren eigenen Garten. Vom restlichen Palast abgeschirmt. Ob Erik einmal mit mir hinuntergehen würde? Erschrocken sog ich die Luft ein. Wie konnte ich nur so was denken? Nie im Leben konnte ich ihn darum bitten. Traurig schaute ich den Schwänen beim schnäbeln zu. Warum musste nur alles so kompliziert sein. Er hatte mir gesagt ich könnte offen sprechen, doch ob ich das tatsächlich konnte?

Mit gemischten Gefühlen setzte ich mich wieder auf die Kissen und wartete auf meinen Gatten. Es war komisch ihn als meinen Gatten zu bezeichnen. Eine Hochzeit konnte man es ja nicht gerade nennen, was wir hatten. Und meine Familie war nicht dabei, wie ich es mir immer gewünscht hatte. Mein Vater hatte mich nicht meinem Mann traditionsgemäß übergeben, und Erik hatte auch nichts im Tausch gegen mich bezahlt. Für ein persisches Mädchen war die Hochzeit sehr wichtig. Sie gehörte zu den wichtigsten Zielen im Leben einer Frau, noch vor dem Kinder gebären. Denn ein Bastard war nichts wert. Doch das erstgeborene musste um jeden Preis ein Junge sein, denn sonst würde es getötet werden. Immer wieder und immer wieder, bis ein Knabe herauskommen würde. Aber es konnte auch passieren, das die Frau jahrelang keinen Sohn gebärde, und der Mann sie deshalb wieder dem Vater zurückgab, und seine Waren, mit der er ihn damals bezahlt hatte, zurückverlangte. Kein Vater würde seine Tochter zurücknehmen. Nicht bei so einer Schande. Vor allem war sie nichts mehr wert, weil sie keine Jungfrau mehr war. Ich hatte immer inständig gehofft und gebetet das ich schnell schwanger werde, wenn ich mal einen Mann habe und ich zu allererst einen Knaben bekomme. Manchmal fiel ich in Depressionen, aus Angst, ich würde es nicht schaffen. In dem Fall fand meine liebe Mutter immer die richtigen Worte. Sie sagte immer ich solle keine Angst haben, mein Körper sei sehr gebärfreudig und in unserer Familie gäbe es fast nur Söhne.

Stundenlang noch dachte ich über dieses und jenes nach. Und eines hatte ich mir vorgenommen. Ich würde Erik so schnell wie möglich einen männlichen Erben schenken. Er war mein Gatte und ich als seine Frau war es ihm schuldig. Er musste mich hier dulden, mich ernähren, das war das mindeste was ich tun konnte. Schließlich war er ja auch mein Herr… Ich seufzte. Nun dachte ich wieder das, was Erik versucht hatte mir auszureden. Was war denn nun richtig? Ich sollte es wohl besser mit dem Denken sein lassen. Das brachte mir nur Kopfschmerzen ein. Ich sollte über was schönes nachdenken.

Plötzlich sprang die Tür auf und Erik schritt herein und schmiss die Tür wieder mit aller Macht zu. Erschrocken schrie ich auf und zuckte heftig zusammen. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet dass er jetzt kommen würde. Und ich hatte Angst wenn er so aufgebracht war. „Diese ignorante, verwöhnte Pute", redete er vor sich immer wieder hin. Er war sehr aufgebracht, es schien als sehe er mich nicht. Er fauchte noch andere Dinge hinaus, doch waren sie in einer Sprache die ich nicht kannte und nicht verstand. Wie ein Tier im Käfig schritt er hin und her. Redete vor sich hin wie ein Verrückter. Wie ein Gefangener, der jahrelang nur sich selbst als Gefährte hatte. Es machte mir Angst, obgleich ich die Angst zu besiegen versuchte. Er hatte mir versichert, dass ich mich nicht vor ihm fürchten musste, und das wollte ich auch. Doch schien es mir nicht wirklich zu gelingen. Verbittert stellte ich fest, dass mir schon wieder die Tränen in den Augen standen.

Wütend auf mich selbst versuchte ich die Schluchzer zu unterdrücken, doch drangen sie anscheinend ohne mein Zutun dennoch aus meinem Mund. „Es tut mir Leid", sprach Erik plötzlich sorgenvoll. Das Tier war verschwunden und übrig blieb nur er selbst. „Du musst dich doch nicht fürchten", sagte er und kam näher. Mit einem gescheiterten Lächeln im Gesicht sah ich ihn an. Er war so nett, es war toll, doch noch immer sehr komisch. „Schon gut, es ist nichts", sagte ich und wischte mir die Tränen weg. Als ich seinen Blick sah, der mir deutlich zeigte dass er mir nicht glaubte, begann ich leicht zu lächeln. „Ich hatte mich nur erschrocken, weil du so plötzlich hereingestürmt warst", erzählte ich simple. Doch der Blick verschwand nicht. Ich konnte ihm nicht standhalten und sah weg. „Ich hatte mich nur erschrocken", sagte ich noch einmal. „Lüg mich nicht an. Du kannst alles aussprechen was du denkst, doch lüg mich niemals an", erklärte er mir ruhig. Ich spürte wie ich innerlich begann zu zittern, doch ich gab mich normal, ich wollte nicht, dass er das sah. Es fürchtete mich einfach wenn er unzufrieden war. Er hatte mir zwar mehr als einmal versichert, dass ich nie um mein Leben bangen müsste, doch war es nach jahrelanger Erziehung in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen. Ich strengte mich sehr an, schließlich wollte ich ihn zufrieden stellen. Doch war es sehr schwierig.

„Du warst so wütend, und bist wie ein Tier im Käfig umher geschritten. Es war als könntest du mich nicht sehen. Es machte mir Angst", sagte ich ehrlich. „Aber ich habe mich sehr bemüht es nicht zu zeigen", rechtfertigte ich mich, doch als ich seine traurigen Augen durch die Maske sah, war ich wieder verwirrt. „Ich war tatsächlich einmal wie ein Tier im Käfig gefangen. Und seither ertrag ich es nicht, wenn mich Menschen für ihre Zwecke benutzen, nur haben wollen, und nicht sehen, dass auch ich ein menschliches Wesen bin. Auch ich muss ausruhen, essen und schlafen. Doch dein Schah und deine Khanum scheinen das nicht zu bemerken. Doch haben in meinem gesamten Leben nur sehr wenige getan", sagte er seufzend. Sein Anblick brach mir fast das Herz. Bei unserer ersten Begegnung strahlte er noch so eine Macht aus und nun stand er vor mir wie ein enttäuschter, missverstandener kleiner Junge der sich nach seiner Mutter sehnte. Ich wusste nicht warum, doch ich ertrug es nicht. Ich wollte wieder den anderen Erik haben. Den Mächtigen. Mit diesem konnte ich nichts anfangen, es war merkwürdig, verwirrend. Noch nie in meinem Leben habe ich einen Mann so gesehen, nicht einmal davon gehört. Und nun stand einer vor mir und ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte.

Ich kam auf die Idee ihn etwas abzulenken, dann würde er sich wieder fangen. Hoffte ich. „Willst du vielleicht etwas zu Essen?", fragte ich. Zunächst reagierte er gar nicht. Ich wollte meine Frage schon wiederholen, als er plötzlich seinen Kopf ein wenig hob. „Ach ja, ich hab ja noch gar nichts gegessen", nuschelte er vor sich hin. Erstaunt sah ich ihn an. Er hatte den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen? Er musste doch völlig kaputt sein, nachdem er den ganzen Tag unterwegs war. Kurz sah ich zum Fenster, und dieses bestätigte es mir. Die Sonne ging bereits unter. Wie konnte es sein das er als mächtiger Mann nichts aß? „Was denkst du?", fragte er mich nachdem er offensichtlich meinen geschockten Blick gesehen hatte. „Es wundert mich dass du noch nichts gegessen hast. Den ganzen Tag über. Du musst völlig erschöpft sein, nachdem du den ganzen Tag so schwer gearbeitet hast", sagte ich. „Machst du dir Sorgen?", sagte er hoffnungsvoll. Oder war es eher belustigend? Ich konnte es nicht einschätzen, vielleicht ja beides. Wahrscheinlich fand er es belustigend. Denn wie absurd war es denn, das sich eine schwache Frau, wie ich, sich Sorgen um einen so starken, mächtigen Mann machte. Der angeblich schon die ganze Welt bereist hatte. Nein, er muss es wohl lustig finden.

„Hast du schon was zu dir genommen?", fragte er. „Nein… ." „WAS?", rief er empört, schritt aus der Tür und rief, oder eher schrie, nach seinem Diener. Dieser kam auch sofort angerannt. „Ja Herr?" „Wie kannst du es wagen mich so unschuldig unter die Augen zu kommen?", fragte er und schlug ihn hart ins Gesicht, „warum hast du ihr nichts zu Essen gebracht?" „Sie hatte keinen Befehl gegeben", antwortete der Diener ängstlich, sich die Wange reibend. „WAS? Warum sollte sie etwas sagen müssen? Es ist doch selbstverständlich das sie was zu Essen bekommt", schrie Erik aufgebracht und drohte mit noch mehr Schlägen, was den Diener zurückwichen ließ. „Erik", sagte ich kleinlaut. Ich hätte nie gedacht das er es hören würde, doch er drehte sich plötzlich zu mir um. Von dem wütenden Mann war nichts mehr übrig. „Ja meine Liebe?", fragte er nur. „Es liegt nicht an ihm…. ." Erik knallte sofort die Tür vor der Nase des Dieners zu. Es war hier in Persien sehr gefährlich private Gespräche zu führen, wenn ein anderer dabei war. Vor allem hier in diesem Palast. „Ich hatte nicht nach Essen geschickt, weil ich auf dich warten wollte", sprach ich nun lauter weiter. Erstaunt sah er mich an. „Du hast bis jetzt nichts zu dir genommen?", fragte er besorgt. „Warum?" „Es gehört sich so dass die Frau nicht ohne die Erlaubnis ihres Mannes aß. Ich hab auf deine Rückkehr gewartet", sagte ich kleinlaut. Ich wusste das ihm das nicht passen würde.

„Ihres Mannes", flüsterte er geistesabwesend vor sich hin, als hätte er den Sinn des Gesagten nicht verstanden. „Ayesha, ich bin nicht dein Mann. Wir haben nie richtig geheiratet, und du bist ein freier Mensch, du kannst dir den Mann selbst auserwählen. Nur weil du mir übergeben wurdest wie ein Stück Fleisch, musst du nicht glauben, dass du mein Eigentum bist", seufzte er. „Und bitte, hör mir gut zu. Du kannst jederzeit, wann auch immer du willst nach meinem… nein… unseren Diener rufen und dir von ihm alles holen lassen was du nur willst. Du musst keine Rücksicht auf mich nehmen. Abgesehen davon halte ich es nicht für nötig mehr als einmal am Tag zu speisen. Hast du das verstanden?" Ich nickte traurig. Nun hatte ich wieder einen Fehler gemacht. Von allen Prinzipien, die ich in meinem Leben gelernt hatte, schienen hier alle falsch. Wie sollte das nur weiter gehen? Ich war mir sicher dass er es irgendwann satt haben wird, und mich hinauswirft.

„Sei nicht traurig, es ist doch nicht schlimm", sprach er sanft. „Was willst du essen? Wird wohl Zeit das wir für heute was anständiges zu uns nehmen", sagte er, und ich konnte hören das er lächelte. Auch ich musste nun lächeln. „Ach, ich komm um vor Hunger. Am liebsten hätte ich etwas von allem", sprach ich frei heraus, ohne nachgedacht zu haben was ich da sagte. Erschrocken hielt ich mir den Mund zu und sah scheu zu Erik. Doch er winkte nur ab und ging wieder zur Tür. „Wer hat dir erlaubt wieder zu gehen?", rief er wütend nach seinem Diener. Dieser kam sofort wieder angerannt, und ich konnte von hier aus sehen dass er zitterte. Erik sagte ihm was er uns holen sollte, und kaum hatte Erik geendet, war er auch schon weg. Er wollte sicherlich so weit weg von Erik wie möglich. Es war ihm anzusehen. Ich empfand zwar Mitleid mit dem armen jungen Diener, er musste in meinem Alter sein. Doch ich fand es lieb von Erik das er sich so um mich sorgte. Wenn ich daran dachte kribbelte es in meinem Bauch. Es war komisch, aber sehr schön. Ich fühlte mich gerade wie die glücklichste Frau Persiens. Die anderen konnten nur davon träumen, und gerade so ein einfaches Mädchen wie ich hatte das Glück.

Fortsetzung folgt …


End file.
